


Мелочи

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда в деталях кроется не только дьявол.</p><p>Таймлайн 8 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мелочи

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо команде Воздуха за бетинг (madchester, Марлюшка) и потрясающее оформление (Barbara Wild, Nastya Blacki).  
> 

Они выжали до последнего цента четвертую кредитку в ближайших трех точках Уолмарт и Хоум Депот – траты шли в основном на исправление поломок от воды в местах, где за годы треснул цемент или потекли трубы, а заодно на капитальный ремонт, первый за полвека. Проводилось и общее обустройство дома: восстановление запасов моющих средств и туалетной бумаги, заполнение буфета кухонной посудой, установка современной техники и переоборудование электропроводки, чтобы чувствительный и так обожаемый Сэмом ноутбук мог питаться от устаревших несговорчивых генераторов. Их тоже придется модернизировать, как пришлось в свое время отцу переналаживать двигатель Детки, когда оригинальный этилированный бензин без этанола стало слишком тяжело достать.  
  
Докладывать вещи в корзины и сумки незаметно от Сэма выходило довольно просто. В большинстве случаев он даже не был рядом – они ходили по очереди, меняли списки, чтобы их нигде не начали узнавать. Двухметрового мужика с прической Фарры Фосетт, покупающего тридцать рулонов скотча, могли бы принять за постоянного клиента уже со второго визита.  
  
В чеках тоже не нашлось бы ничего особенного, если бы Сэм вдруг решил проверить. Дин вполне мог взять такое для себя. В общем-то, он и брал для себя, если быть честным. Это была глупая идея, серьезно. Даже не идея, а, скорее, цепочка побуждений, основанных на суевериях, основанных на воспоминаниях о чем-то, что еще не произошло, а может, никогда не должно было и, хотелось бы верить, что никогда не произойдет.  
  
Но та слабость в ногах после нападения мелкого демона в коридоре склада. Взгляд Каса, когда он рассказывал, что боится себя убить. Его съежившаяся от страха – _нет, паники! Тот самый ангел, который вытащил его из Ада, лицом к лицу дал отпор Люциферу, запустил гранату в Михаила, стер в порошок Рафаэля, шестикратно обхитрил Короля Ада и отФродоБегинсил Всадника Апокалипсиса, паниковал!_ – фигура, когда они пытались спасти Самандриэля. И то, что он сделал потом с бедным парнем. И кровавый след в уголке ничего не выражавших глаз.  
  
С тех пор – тишина.  
  
И Дин ни черта не мог сделать.  
  
Разве что молиться.  
  
А молиться – всё равно что ползать на карачках. Пусть даже Дин, проглотив свою гордость, молился от всего сердца. И не раз. Каждую ночь.  
  
Он говорил себе, что... Ну, он много чего себе говорил. В основном это были сценарии без радужных концовок, слишком многие из них включали "Больше Никогда" и оставляли чувство холода, вязкости и гнили сворачиваться тугим узлом внизу живота. Некоторые идеи были мстительными фантазиями против чего-то неопределенного, отнявшего у него друга. Но даже самые оптимистичные перестали предполагать, что тот просто вернется и будет в порядке.  
  
Возможно, вернется. И, может быть, у Дина разыгралась паранойя или в нем говорило какое-то странное предчувствие, но он не мог отделаться от мысли, сколько сходства было в разбитом взгляде Каса, когда тот смотрел на тело брата, и в застывшем подавленном крике, однажды увиденном в глазах человека с косматой бородой и крепким запахом травки, способным вырубить даже Боба Марли. Он вспомнил Анну, вспомнил, каким вернулся Кас с оригинальными настройками своей операционки после одной короткой схватки, и вздрогнул. Та семейка была скорее Мэнсонами, чем Мейберри.  
  
У него не было ни одной зацепки, чтобы разобраться в происходящем, но раз за разом он ловил себя на том, что тайком добавлял в корзину вещи. Лишняя зубная щетка. Дезодорант. Носки. Пара джинсов 32 размера впихнута между его 34-м будто бы по ошибке. Постепенно вещи накапливались. Сперва небольшой горкой у стенки шкафа. Потом Дин выделил под них дорожную сумку, где раньше держал огромные свертки тряпок и полотенец, которые шли в расход после грязной работы.  
  
Он говорил себе: на всякий случай. Потому что сам только недавно научился все это ценить и не собирался повторять свои ошибки в будущем. Он будет здесь, и если Каса выпрут с Небес, это ничего не изменит. Черт, да так, наверное, станет даже лучше, потому что его старая семья больше не знала Каса. А Дин знал. Дин понимал. Вплоть до пижамы с Дорожным Бегуном, которая наверняка вызвала бы улыбку, или второго пульта от телевизора. Рабочий стол был установлен так, чтобы Кас мог сидеть за ним всю ночь, технически не пялясь на спящего Дина, но если что – в кладовой лежал утрамбованным второй набор постельного белья и дополнительный матрас. Запоминающий форму.  
  
Все это просто мелочи. Глупые мелочи. Но они позволяли Дину думать, что он делает хоть что-то, служили талисманами и ритуалами надежды, в которой по-прежнему вмещалось достаточно усталого пессимизма, чтобы Дин не чувствовал себя глупо или совершенно бесполезно. Создавали место в его жизни для всех, кто был важен, чтобы, если понадобится, Дин в любой момент мог превратить это место в крепость. Все они стали ему почти как... почти как он сам не знал что, зато чувствовал, и чувства напоминали о вещах, которые он не смел оформить в слова.  
  
И пусть не он закроет врата, но он все еще мог заниматься тем, что всегда умел делать лучше всего. Спасать людей. Охотиться на нечисть. Только в этот раз – без жертв. В этот раз, чего бы оно ни стоило, все вернутся домой.  
  
В этот раз у него есть собственный дом.  
  
В этот раз никто не сгорит.

 

 


End file.
